User talk:Luxris
Reverting Friends. } |text=SURE!!!!! We can be friends! Problem is I don't know how to create a "friend" box thingy.... :) If you know can you show me???? }} :) } |text=THANKS!!!!!!!!!! :) I'll try it out. :) }} For Anyone That's Having the Worst Day I agree and your page font is tiny if you want to change your page font back to normal change the last 2 smalls in the top coding to that should turn it back to normal. now using a microscope I read what you say and agree with you and I know who it was I would tell you but I don't want to get in trouble with those people (do you know how to get on the irc because I can give you my email and send you the names) 09:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-kingdomhearts type in your user in the firstbox and the captcha in the one that has the reload button next to it 09:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ummmmmm I dont know why that comes up... maybe you entered the captcha wrong and no the fonts normal again :D 09:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) go for it then I'll clear it when I copied it :D 09:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) See Link Here's the link. Hope you like this http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said '''http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 10:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem really. You deserve it. Oops! Sorry, I'll change it right away :D http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 11:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) In case you didn't know yet, I've given you bureaucrat status on my wiki. You make good edits here. But if you don't take it seriously, I'll revert it. So you know it. Happy day :D http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.pngSac said 'http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 10:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Freatured User Sorry, that is presently closed. We dont have the community to afford, and to be honest, someone like you is gonna get bashed. Roxas did, and was called a wiki princess, so will you, as you fit the role way better than him. No offense intended! Just wanting to explain thow it will be. Still, nominations are closed. RoxasXIIILK was supposedly in charge of it.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. I've made just too much unintentional enemies already--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Look, I was with Roxas during that ordeal. We were close friends, and we still are. What he went trough, I dont anyone else to go trough. And I dont really care now, to be honest with you... If I must the bad guy, Ill be the bad guy. I've no regrets, Sora, I did what I should have done before. Please understand.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) THANKS Thank You! Roxas gone, need help! Thanks. } |text= Thanks! I love it! I'll try to be on as much as possible. It wasn't just Roxas leaving, it's also school and work(summer job like stuff). That's why I might not be on as much. But anyway thanks again for the TBS!!!!!!!!! }} Thank you '' Sorry, can you help me? Thank you Thank you, Sora. We've troubles in the past, but I hope that is exactly where it belongs: in the past. I've been working hard ever since the comunity moved. Oh, those times... there was a vandal every 10 minutes! lol But anyway, thank you!--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 16:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) BTW } |text=BTW... I wanted to let you know that the sprite is perfect cuz it reminds me of the great times I had with Roxas! Sooo again THANKS!!!!!!! :) }} Hi Sora "Ive been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real? or not?" Hi Sora! You are my hero!! lol I would literally do anything for you! and same to you that if u need my help, please ask :) --Adamthekhgeek 19:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Friends }} |color=red |color2=yellow |textcolor=yellow |textcolor2=black |line=black |fonttype=arial |name=--Adamthekhgeek 23:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) |sig="Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around!" |time= } |text= } }} .pngs Re:Png No prob Re:Final Mix Thanks! why wiki's changed my LIFE why do pep do dumbstuff like who cares a bout info? Why people spend their Life on Here Like y do people like this wiki and spend hours editing? I love this game I love this game and its my favs Friends.... wooooww internet friends!!!??? really some FRIEND can just track somebody down and be a killer!!! Rightness on Facebook yeah youre right but that happens on face book doe and that first comment about my sis is not true i did it just 2 entertain myself cause i was bored Stop Pics are Nice! that picture really happened in the game? if yes then where u get it at and wat game was it in? wonder stoppin i will stop vandalism! k i luv this game so much! i will change back my oppies Pics (Right) The picture on your talk page .I just love that picture! Plus I luv your Page Designs! Their cool!Show me how to do that! Dont trust her! Sora don't trust vandilsm! She might do something again to a page! Whatever... Whatever bye i dont really care Re: Hey Hehe Talk Bubbles Hi sora im new here can u tell me how 2 make a talk bubble please?!?! Vandal I see what I can do.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= Sup, haven't talk with you again, wow your talkpage is awesome, teach me sometime will you ? Edit : thanks, and yeah i like that sprite. by the way it seems that you have your KH days now, is it fun ? }} Re: 13?